


Flight Control

by Wetdreamsanddampjeans (mihomi98)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihomi98/pseuds/Wetdreamsanddampjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe forgot to go to the bathroom before taking off on a flight on his X-Wing . . . and if the insistent urge in his bladder is anything to go by, the overwhelming distraction of his cock throbbing with the need to release his pent-up urine, this won't be something that he's able to come back from . . . especially when the bathroom in his and Finn's room is out of order, and Finn is more aroused than not by his situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Control

It was official. Poe Dameron _hated_ flying.

Okay, well, that was a lie. He loved it, down to the very core of his being, but today, it was nothing but a kriffing hindrance.

It had been a wonderful flight, a simple journey around D’Qar, that he had taken to relieve himself of a little bit of stress, but halfway through, somewhere above one of its lush forests two or three hours away from the Resistance base that Poe realized that he should have tried to use the restroom before he left. The urge wasn’t that bad yet, though, so he didn’t think anything of it, and figured that at the very least, he could make it back to Finn and his quarters, if not even longer.

An hour later, however, Poe remembered that he had drunken three very large, very _caffeinated_ cups of caf while he and Finn were eating breakfast, as well as the bottle of water that Finn made him drink before he left the base. The urge had most definitely grown, but a change in the weather system was enough to distract him from his little problem.

Poe was only a few minutes from base, and he was struggling to keep his X-Wing right. He was shifting greatly in his seat, his legs pressed together tightly, and was going back and forth between whether or not it was necessarily to reach down and squeeze his cock like he was a child again.

“Just a few more minutes . . . ” he muttered to himself as he flew into the hangar and into his spot, jiggling his leg and gripping the controls tightly as another urge raced from his bladder down to the tip of his dick. He ground his teeth and held his breath, willing all of his muscle to hold as tight as they possibly could (even though they were already completely rigid) for the ten or so minutes it would take for him to get back to his room.

Not for the first time, Poe desperately wished that there were bathrooms in the hangars, or in the halls, or _anywhere_ near him, but he knew that his only means of relief would be making it back.

With that thought in mind, Poe allowed himself one quick squeeze before opening the hatch and spinning his legs out, jumping out of the X-Wing.

Unfortunately, one thing that Poe didn’t consider about the change in position was the way that gravity would weigh on his bladder, and this time, the urge was almost impossible to resist . . . especially when he felt the tiniest bit of urine leak out of his tip.

He whimpered, and reached down to squeeze himself again before pulling his hand back and straightening his back, trying to walk as normal as he possibly could, lest any of his fellow pilots or superiors saw him hobbling along. He could only stay straight for a few minutes, though, before his bladder let out a particularly painful throb, causing him to double over and cross his legs, his dick trapped tightly between the fabric of his suit and the meat of his thigh.

Poe was halfway to Finn and his room when he heard his name being called. He paled when he recognized the voice.

“Greetings, General Organa,” he said, wincing at the shaky, choked quality that his voice had taken on. “Wonderful weather we are having here.”

“Indeed.” General Organa smiled, a few strands from her braided-bun slipping down around her cheeks. “It’s so warm and sunny out today . . . I was thinking about taking a late-night swim to calm down and relax.”

Poe’s dick let out an involuntary squirt at the image, and he fought the urge not to lean down and hold himself for dear life. “What a great idea, General,” he ground out, his teeth clenching together and beads of sweat popping out along his hairline.

He leaned forward slightly, the fullness in his stomach overwhelming him for a moment, but he caught himself quickly, and straightened back up, trying to ignore the burning pressure threatening to flood his flight-suit. “I’m sorry, General, but if you could just excuse me for . . . ” he winced as another leak dribbled out. This time, he wasn’t able to prevent himself from grabbing, and, as embarrassing as it was, it made him feel a great deal of relief to have that momentarily relief.

General Organa’s eyes traveled down briefly, but the moment that she saw the penny-sized damp spot darkening the fabric to the side of Poe’s crotch, they shot up and widened. Poe shifted embarrassedly, but knew that there was nothing that he could do to hide the absolute agony that he was in.

General Organa cleared her throat, and nodded slightly. “By all means, Mr. Dameron, don’t let me keep you.” She stepped away and shook her head, muttering something under her breath.

Poe didn’t care what the General was saying, and at that point, he didn’t care who noticed his dilemma. He needed to get to his room, and he needed to get there _now._

He reached a hand down to grab the tip and took off into a sprint, doing his best to ignore the new intensity of his need to pee as the urine bounced around in his bladder, going lower and lower until Poe was half-hard, his cock filled to the brim with urine.

_Ten feet . . . five feet . . . two feet . . ._

Finally, Poe was at Finn and his door, and he clutched his dick as hard as he could as he fumbled with the code-reader that would let him in. Eventually, he was able to get into the room, and he felt his underwear dampen again, only this time, it was more than just a quick dribble that leaked out of him.

He ran straight to the bathroom, only to hear the sound of the ‘fresher running. He let out a whimper, his hand darting down to twist the knob . . . only to find it locked.

“Come on, let me in,” he called out quietly, fisting his cock even harder as the sound of water made things even worse. He didn’t understand why Finn locked the door, as he _never_ made any attempt to keep Poe out, especially after they had become a couple nearly a year previously.

“Not me, baby.” Poe jumped, letting out yet _another_ spurt. He spun around to see Finn sitting on their bed, his eyes dark and his pupils blown wide as he stared at the way that Poe was dancing around and grabbing himself. “I . . . I let Snap use our ‘fresher, since his is broken.” He stood up and walked over to Poe, his eyes running up and down his body and settling on the now-baseball-sized spot on his suit. He swallowed thickly before grabbing the zipper that started by Poe’s neck and pulled it down until the only thing holding the suit up was Poe’s hand, wrapped around his cock.

“Finn . . . ” Poe whispered, letting go of his cock for a moment to reach under the open-suit to get a better grip. “I . . . ”

“You need to pee.”

Poe nodded, and Finn’s eyes, somehow, got even darker. Poe was confused for a moment, but then he remembered that Finn and he had talked about this . . . this strange _interest_ that Finn had. Now it was his turn to look down at his lover’s crotch, and sure enough, his cock was rock-hard and straining his trousers so badly that Poe was sure that the seam was going to split.

“Baby, I need to pee so bad,” he whispered again, whimpering when he let out a spurt that lasted several seconds. He shifted, trying to hold even tighter. “You need to help me hold it until Snap gets out of the ‘fresher, baby. Please.”

Finn nodded hungrily, and he grabbed Poe’s free hand to yank them over to the bed. He pushed him down (the lack of gravity _immediately_ helped), and stuck his own hand down Poe’s pants, grabbing his cock and jerking it up and down, making it hard.

Poe let out a groan as he found himself too hard to piss. He moaned at the relaxation, thankful that he could let his will slip for a moment and just enjoy the feeling of Finn’s hand on his cock.

. . . or, at least he did, until Finn changed tactics, and pressed a hand down on Poe’s bladder, _hard._

Poe let out a gasp as he felt his bladder release, covering both Finn and himself in hot spurts of piss. He tried to stop it, but for nearly twenty seconds, he was powerless to the force of his stream.

When he was finally able to get himself under control, he let out another moan. He was still so _full._ He didn’t know, even now, if he could hold it for five more minutes, let alone under whatever pressure Finn decided he needed to endure.

“Baby, I _have to pee_ ,” he said for the third time, pushing Finn’s hand away and crossing his legs tightly, bending over and tightening his sphincter as tightly as he could. “I can’t wait until Snap gets out, baby. I _have_ to pee.”

“Then go.”

Poe’s head shot up. _“What_? Finn, I’ll soak our bed!”

Finn smirked, and paused for a moment before grabbing Poe and yanking him onto his lap, spreading his legs. Poe whimpered and tried to clench his thighs, but Finn wouldn’t let him, holding them far apart.

The sound of the water seemed to get louder to Poe’s ears, and he could feel himself start to dribble uncontrollably. He tried to reached one of his hands down to stop it, but Finn stopped him, again.

“Finn, I’m not lying. I really can’t wait anymore.” His voice cracked, and he could feel himself releasing even as he spoke. His cock had softened under the urge, but it was still filled with piss, and the tip _throbbed_ with every breath that he took.

Finn reached down, and for a moment, Poe thought that he was going to help, but once again, he pressed against Poe’s bladder as hard as he could, and Poe, finally, just couldn’t resist, flooding his pants, Finn, and their bed with hot, golden piss.

Poe felt tears comes to his eyes, and he buried his face in Finn’s shoulder in embarrassment as the urine came out of him uncontrollable.

While he peed, no matter how embarrassed he was, he could feel the love (and arousal) coming off of Finn in waves, and, once he was finally done, he couldn’t deny the erection that he got from _arousal_ , rather than desperation.

. . . and if the sex that came afterwords was any indication of how working with Finn’s interest went, or the sex that took place the next time that Poe was desperate, or the time that _Finn_ was desperate, it definitely wasn’t a bad thing.  


End file.
